


As You Wish

by girlwritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is an ass and rey just wants to fuck him to get over it, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Humping, Shoe Kink, Size Difference, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, face fucking, happy halloween here's some porn, like this is just filth, more like asshole ben solo, these ppl have never heard of condoms i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwritesthings/pseuds/girlwritesthings
Summary: “You gotta relax and open up for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?”Rey does her best to nod but it’s not easy with a cock in her mouth.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 228





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is just filth for your halloween... i'm sorry

The party is in full swing by the time Rey and her roommates arrive. Poe is never one to half-ass a party and so she’s not surprised to see the lawn is decorated with gravestones, skeletons, and fake blood, smeared across the pathway to the door. 

Inside the house is just as over the top and Rey pushes her way in, clutching Rose’s hand in hers, who in turn is holding onto Kaydel. Rey is positive that Poe doesn’t even know half of the people in his house right now, but then again Poe’s parties have become infamous over the years so it’s really no surprise that it seems half of the campus is crammed in his living room. 

Rose spots Hux’s flaming red hair near the back of the living room and drags the girls through the crowd to her boyfriend. 

“Hey girls,” Hux says, kissing Rose’s nose chastely. “What are your costumes supposed to be?”  
  
The three quickly scramble together so that they’re standing shoulder to shoulder for Hux to get the full effect of their costume. Kaydel is wearing a blue crop top and matching tennis skirt, her hair pulled into two low buns, Rose is wearing a pink slip that hangs loosely off her petite frame and a matching bow in her hair, while Rey is in a lime green halter dress that clings to her curves, her hair bouncing on her head in two pigtails. 

They chant “Powerpuff Girls!” at the same time as they slip into a fighting stance. 

Hux laughs, tugging at Rose’s slip. He’s dressed in a black cloak with a few droplets of blood on the corner of his mouth. Vampire. 

“Ok, that’s actually good.” 

Rose leans in to talk to Hux and Rey realizes that in the last few seconds, Kaydel has already slipped away in classic Kaydel fashion. She probably spotted her latest victim/hookup and will not be seen for the rest of the night. Just another Saturday night at Poe’s then. 

She leaves Rose and Hux in their corner, afraid they’re going to get all cute if she lingers too long, and heads back through the crowd towards the kitchen. Poe doesn’t allow anyone except friends in there so it’s blissfully empty as Rey digs through the fridge, looking for the pineapple juice she left inside. Once she finds it, she pulls out the communal bottle of Patrón their group stashes in the freezer and pours herself two shots. 

She’s downing the second one, a glass of pineapple chaser ready to go, when someone enters the kitchen behind her. Rey swallows quickly and doesn’t even turn around. 

“Nobody’s allowed in here, party rules.” 

“I’m not nobody, though,” a deep voice replies. 

Fuck. 

Rey whips around and there he is. Ben Fucking Solo. 

He’s dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black mask sits over his eyes. His long dark hair is pulled back behind his head, held together with a hairband. Rey hates to admit it, but if his hair was lighter he would be an exact replica of her childhood crush, Westley, from the Princess Bride. 

But it’s Ben so she tosses that thought aside quickly. 

“Fuck off, Solo,” she throws over her shoulder as she moves to down the rest of her pineapple juice. 

Ben doesn’t move though, reaching around her to use _her_ juice and the Patrón to pour himself a drink. Typical Ben, acting like he owns the fucking place. _Oh, but he does_ a voice whispers in the back of her head. 

He doesn’t technically own this place, no, but the campus at large? That’s Ben Solo’s world, he graciously lets the rest of the student body occupy it. Three national hockey championships won because of your skill will do that to a guy. 

Everyone on campus either wants to be him or fuck him. 

But not Rey. 

She’d rather fuck Snap Wexley, the geasy goalie, than come anywhere near the egomaniac that is Ben Solo. 

"What's your costume supposed to be anyway?" Ben drawls, sipping at his mixed drink. 

Rey huffs, trying to move past him out of the kitchen and back to the party but Ben is there, blocking the doorway as he smirks down at her. Ass. 

It’s been like this since freshman year when their friends started hooking up, and then eventually dating, leaving Rey to third wheel everything with Ben who she thought was cute enough. At first. Then he opened that pretty pink mouth of his and Rey wanted to slap him. 

She knew he was good at hockey, and would probably go pro before he even graduated, but she didn’t realize that gave someone permission to be a condescending, egotistical prick. The things he had whispered in her ear that first night while they sat eating pizza had made her shiver with both want and horror. Rey wouldn’t be another notch on his belt, not when he treated women like they were disposable, to be fucked and forgotten. 

Ben runs a hand down her dress, bunching the flimsy fabric between his fingers. 

“So? What are you supposed to be?” 

Rey rolls her eyes but answers him. 

“Buttercup.”  
  
Ben jerks back, confused. 

“Not the Buttercup from _your_ movie, dumbass. Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls.” 

Ben still hasn’t let go and she can feel his fingers brushing against her skin where he’s still holding her dress near her thigh. 

"Leave me alone." She tries to brush past him, throwing her elbow into his gut but his fingers wrap around her arm, dwarfing her as he leans down, his lips brushing her ear. 

"Is that really what you want, sweetheart?" 

Rey rolls her eyes and manages to slip through a tiny crack he’s left in the doorway, finally back out in the party and puts as much distance between them as she can. 

She catches glimpses of him throughout the night. _Not_ that she’s looking or anything. He’s just hard to miss, being a literal giant and all. But even Ben can’t ruin her night, and she dances with her friends throwing back drinks and listening to Poe’s slurred singing. 

She’s past the point of buzzed, in that wonderful place where everything is still clear but not quite too drunk to regret her decisions so she doesn’t even flinch when someone brushes up behind her, their hands settling on her waist as they follow the swaying of her hips. She leans back into the movement, connecting with a broad chest and one of the hands slips around her front, fingers dancing dangerously close to the edge of her dress. 

Whoever it is, lowers his face towards hers, lips brushing her neck. 

“Miss me, sweetheart?” 

Rey jerks away, turning around and yep, her mystery dance partner is none other than Ben. Back to mess with her _again_. She shoves at his chest in frustration but he doesn't budge, just smiles sweetly at her. 

“Jesus Christ, Ben! Can’t you leave me alone?”  


“I don’t know,” he steps closer, resting his hand back on her waist. “I thought you were enjoying it.” 

She was, but he doesn’t need to know that. She turns to leave, scanning the crowd for her friends. She spots Hux and Rose making out in the corner she left them in earlier, Poe and Finn are dancing dangerously close for a public party, and Kaydel has disappeared, probably already gone back home with someone. 

Rey can’t help the waves of jealousy that crash over her. Why are her friends always getting laid at these things while she goes home alone? She barely notices Ben’s fingers circling her wrist, tugging her back to him. He presses her against his chest, his hand slipping around to her ass where he squeezes, causing Rey to squeak in surprise. 

He follows her gaze. It's like he can sense what she’s thinking. 

“Everybody else is getting fucked tonight. Why shouldn’t we?” 

Her first instinct is to reply with a resounding no, she’ll just find someone else, thank you very much. But it seems everybody is here with someone already and Ben is here, offering himself up, his hands kneading her ass as he presses his lips below her ear, sucking. 

Fuck it. 

“Just this once?” Rey leans away so she can look into his eyes, through the mask. 

Ben grins like a wolf who’s just caught his prey. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” 

Nobody notices them slip out of the living room, Ben’s hand in hers as he drags her down the hall to the bathroom. 

Poe has gone overboard, as usual, and caution tape is stretched across the door that Ben is shouldering open. He pulls her in after him, shoving her against the door before she can even take in what Poe did _inside_ the bathroom. 

Ben’s mouth is hot on her neck, and Rey’s eyes roll back in her head as he sucks on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder and she arches into him, pressing her chest against his as she gasps. There’s a heat low in her stomach and she rubs her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension but it’s not enough. 

Ben notices her squirming and he leans back, pulling his mouth from her skin and Rey whimpers at the loss of contact. She opens her eyes to see Ben is breathing just as hard as she is. She can’t really see him through his mask, but his brown eyes are leaving scorch marks as they trail down her body. 

“On your knees,” he says, his voice low and rough. 

He’s crowding her and Rey feels like her brain is scrambled, both from the alcohol and by how close he is. She tilts her head back on the door so that she can look into his eyes when she smirks. 

“I’m not sure if that’s what this is.” 

Ben huffs out a laugh, his hand moving from the door to rest on her shoulder. 

“Oh, I think that’s exactly what this is,” and he pushes down on her, hard. Rey feels her knees buckle as her back begins to slide down the door, she doesn’t even try to fight it. She can’t pretend like she doesn’t want this, no matter how much she thinks he’s an arrogant prick. 

Ben’s eyes follow her down until she’s on her knees, straddling one of his legs, her eyes level with a noticeable bulge in his pants. Before her fingers can reach for his belt, he’s pushing her down even lower until she’s hovering less than an inch over his boot. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Ben says, his hand shifting from her shoulder up her neck and resting between her pigtails. He tugs on one so that she’s looking up at him. “You’re gonna rub that pretty pussy on my boot while you suck me off. Win, win if you ask me.” 

Rey gulps and his eyes follow the movement of her throat in the dim candle lit bathroom. 

“Please, Rey, be a good girl for me just this once.” 

He trails his hand down her cheek, pressing his thumb against her lips and Rey can’t stop herself, she opens her mouth, sucking his thumb in. Ben inhales sharply, pressing his thumb deeper until she gags and it’s like a flip switches inside him. 

His thumb is gone and he’s fumbling with his belt, yanking the zipper down and pulling himself out of his briefs. Rey has about only a second to take in just how _big_ he is. He’s long and hard, a vein pulsing on the underside of his cock and a bead of precum leaks out of the tip. 

Rey leans in, drawn like a magnet, sucking the head into her mouth, savoring the saltiness of him. Above her, Ben groans and his hips snap forward pushing himself down her throat further than she was ready for and she gags again. 

“Fuck, baby,” Ben is panting. He places one hand on the back of her head and the other slams against the door behind her. “You gotta relax and open up for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?” 

Rey does her best to nod but it’s not easy with a cock in her mouth. 

She relaxes her throat and feels him push in slower this time. Rey’s eyes prick with tears but she doesn’t move her head, letting him hit the back of her throat. His dick is wet with her saliva and tears when he pulls out, giving her a chance to breathe but he doesn’t stay still long, pushing her head forward as he thrusts back in, shallower this time. 

“Rub yourself on my shoe,” Ben moans while he continues to fuck her mouth. 

Rey had almost forgotten about the growing pool of wetness between her thighs and she lowers herself greedily onto his boot and rubs herself slowly against the leather, thankful she didn’t wear underwear tonight to avoid panty lines. Rey moans around his dick and she feels it twitch in her mouth, causing her to gush more onto his shoe. 

“I always knew you’d be prettier with my cock in your mouth to shut you up,” Ben says as he speeds up his thrusts, hitting the back of her throat with every stroke. Rey wants to snap back that he can fuck off but he’s holding her head against his pubic bone and she can’t do anything except close her eyes and breathe through her nose. 

She’s trying to split her attention between his cock and rubbing herself against his shoe but it’s getting hard and Ben seems to sense that and he pulls himself out of her mouth with a ‘pop’, taking his dick in his hand. 

“Are you close?” He asks, his hand sliding furiously up and down his shift. Rey nods and he smiles. “Good girl. Make yourself come for me, I wanna watch it happen.” 

Rey moves her hips faster, grinding down harder on his boot almost to the point of pain but not quite. Ben watches her with heavy lidded eyes as she humps his shoe, his jaw slack. In any other circumstance Rey would find this hilarious, to see the great Ben Solo reduced to a blubbering mess in front of her. But she knows she probably looks the same so she closes her eyes and jerks her hips harder. Her movements are becoming desperate, sloppy as her clit connects deliciously with the ridge of his boot and it’s long before she’s clenching against nothing and crying out against his thigh as she crests. 

Her first instinct is embarrassment. Both at how quickly she came and the way she came. But Ben is lifting her up by the arms, his eyes fervent and worshipful as he pulls her to him, his lips crashing into hers. Their tongues clash and he’s biting down on her lip and she can’t find it in herself to feel anything but want, her embarrassment melting away. 

Ben pulls away, breathing heavily against her lips as she leans back against the door. She finally has a moment to take stock of the bathroom. Poe has hung fake spiderwebs all across the walls and globs of fake blood drip down the mirror. At least there’s no cardboard cutouts of Michael Meyers like last year. 

While she looks around, Ben slips his hand under her skirt brushing against her inner thighs where she’s still dripping. 

“So wet for me,” his lips ghost across her lips and send chills down her spine. One of his fingers slides through her lips and find her hole, slipping inside to the knuckle. Rey gasps at the sudden intrusion, taking in the size of just one of his fingers. She’s not sure how she’s going to take his whole cock but _fuck,_ she’s going to try. 

Ben’s other hand snakes up and yanks the top of her dress down so her breasts spill out. His lips work their way quickly down her throat, sucking at her neck, the bone of her clavicle and then he’s closing his mouth around her nipple, his teeth nipping at the pebbled skin. 

“Are you…” Rey is panting, trying to form coherent sentences but Ben has moved his attention to her other breast, licking and sucking at it in the same way. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?” 

He pulls back, his eyes slightly glazed over as he admires her tits, wet with his spit. He moves quickly pushing her in front of him so she’s bent over the sink as he positions himself behind her. Rey can do nothing but wait as he pulls her dress up over her ass and presses his still hard cock between her cheeks. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of this bathroom. Everybody out there is going to know what a little whore you’re being for me.” 

Rey moans, pressing her ass back into him and they fall into a slow grind, his hands gripping her waist while his dick twitches between her legs. 

“Bend over,” he grunts and before Rey can comply he’s pushing on her lower back, forcing her to arch over the sink, her elbows digging into the counter. In the mirror she can see the way his eyes have zeroed in on her center so she widens her stance, lowering herself so that he can see both of her holes, empty and waiting. 

He grips his cock, lining it up with her entrance and their eyes meet in the mirror as he pushes the head in. Rey’s eyes flutter shut and she squirms, desperate for him to fill her. But Ben doesn’t, instead opting to thrust the head shallowly at her entrance, working her open. 

“Feel so good.” 

Rey wants to scream. Ben is still watching where they are joined as his tip disappears inside of her. On his next shallow thrust, his eyes slide close and Rey takes her chance, pushing herself back so that he slides in her to the hilt. 

_Fuck_. 

Rey’s not sure if she said that or thought it, all she knows is that she’s never been this full in her life. Ben’s hands stutter on her hips and she knows his fingers will leave bruises. 

She’s not mad. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re tight.” Ben manages to choke out after a few seconds. He doesn’t move though, giving Rey time to adjust to his sheer size. Or maybe to allow himself time to adjust to the feeling of her. “Fuck yourself on me, I wanna watch.” 

Rey adjusts her grip on the sink so that she can steady herself as she slides herself along his length, picking up speed. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Ben grunts, lifting his hand and bringing it down in a sharp _smack_ on her cheek. Hard. Rey has to bite her lip from screaming; the music from the party is loud but not that loud. 

Rey’s thighs burn from the exertion of fucking herself back onto him and she pauses to rest but Ben is there, one hand pressing into her lower back and the other gripping her hair, yanking her head back so she’s looking in the mirror. 

“Watch me fuck you.” 

Rey sees Ben’s hulking frame behind her noticing that he doesn’t seem to be breaking a sweat. Meanwhile her lips are already swollen and her mascara is running from her tears. The way Ben is gripping her hair, she knows is going to be a bitch to untangle later but she doesn’t care. 

Her costume seems to barely be hanging on and she takes a moment to marvel at the fact that he hasn’t ripped it yet. His costume on the other hand looks the same as when he arrived. He hasn’t removed any of it, only undoing the zipper to pull his cock out. Between his dark outfit and the mask that obscures half his face, it could be anyone fucking her. 

But it’s not anyone, it’s Ben. 

The bathroom falls silent except for the sound of their breaths and skin slapping skin as his thighs connect with hers, his sac swinging forwards against her clit with the force of his thrusts and Rey can feel herself building back up the edge, she just needs- 

“More,” she pants. 

Ben slides his hand from her back and around her stomach, pressing the pad of his finger to the already sensitive nub, circling in just the way she needs. 

“Are you gonna come, Rey?” He’s close, she can tell by the way his thrusts have grown erratic, losing the steady pounding rhythm he’d set. “Are you gonna come all over my cock, like a good girl?” 

Rey nods, biting her lip as Ben’s finger moves faster on her clit. 

“You’re letting me fuck you so good, baby. Being such a good little slut for me, just need you to come for me, Rey.” 

His other hand pulls out of her hair, sliding down to grip her neck, squeezing hard. And that’s all she needs before she’s coming, long and hard, her cunt clenching tightly around Ben who barely has enough time to pull out of her before she feels him spilling onto her ass, hot and wet. 

They don’t move at first, Rey isn’t sure she could if she wanted to. Her elbows burn from rubbing along the counter but she can’t pull herself up, instead flopping down on the countertop. Ben’s cock is still resting on her ass and she can feel him softening as he continues to thrust gently, spreading his cum across her lower back. 

“That was…” He sounds dazed, like he’s been hit in the head. “Yeah.” 

Rey nods weakly, her head bumping against Poe’s lotions and serums towards the back of the counter, knocking over the ones she hadn’t managed to tip over already. Eventually, she finds the energy to stand up, smoothing her dress down back over her hips and adjusting the top so her breasts are no longer dangling out of the front. 

Ben slips himself back into his jeans and suddenly they’re clothed and the tension of the last 15 minutes snaps into something less charged and a little awkward. 

Ben recovers first, moving towards the door and turning the knob. Just when Rey thinks he’s going to fuck her and leave, he turns back and smiles. 

“Do you want to come over? It’s not like anybody’s home tonight. Hux is definitely crashing at your place.” Rey doesn’t say anything at first, still trying to catch her breath and it's in that moment that Ben’s confidence falters, just a little bit. 

Rey pushes herself off of the counter, taking one last look in the mirror and she knows that everyone at the party will see how thoroughly she’s just been fucked but she’s not ashamed. She likes knowing that Ben has marked her as his, even if it’s just for tonight. 

She can go back to hating him tomorrow, but for now Rey thinks she deserves to spend the rest of the night in his bed being fucked within an inch of her life. 

She places her palm in his and follows him out of the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> umm... yeah  
> [I'm on twitter here](https://twitter.com/reyloanon)


End file.
